In my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,097 (entitled Ocular-Pursuit Measuring), incorporated herein by reference, I described a technical process for a quick, simple, objective, and accurate measurement of an individual's ocular tracking ability. The process involves, in part, the use of an ocular-pursuit measuring instrument comprising an arcuate member pivotally mounted at its midpoint to the upper end of a stand or leg member in a manner such that the arcuate member can be pivoted about an axis passing through the midpoint perpendicular to the axis of the stand or leg supporting the arcuate member.
The arcuate member includes a graduated scale (e.g., in one-half inch increments) extending outward from the midpoint of the arcuate member in both directions.
A target is moved along the arcuate member from the midpoint as far as smooth eye movement by such person following the target is completed accurately. That is, when eye movement becomes irregular (e.g., jerky, unable to focus on the target) the testing starts over again (at a lower starting point) and the target is moved outwardly from the midpoint and then back again in successively increasing distances until the second point of nystagmus is observed. The number of units (e.g., to the nearest half inch) between the midpoint of the arcuate member and the last or maximum point where smooth eye movement was completed accurately are then recorded, i.e., the farthest point of smooth eye movement is then recorded. This technical unique process is used on each eye individually and on both eyes together to determine each subtest score. Subtest scores are then totalled for one score.
The technique of my prior patent provides a means of indicating the general neurological health as reflected in results from ocular pursuit ability and enables treatment of the individual with motor perceptual training to improve neurological development and performance. It has also been found that an individual's ocular tracking score correlates beyond the 0.01 level of significance with the individual's score on the CTBS academic achievement test (California Test of Basic Skills).
The procedures of my prior invention are useful and effective when used with individuals of all types, both for measuring and improving their ocular tracking ability and improving their neurological development. For example, individuals of the following types may be improved with the techniques of motor-perceptual training: (a) the learning disabled (e.g., those with hearing and visual impairment, mentally retarded, average, minority), (b) the motorially handicapped (e.g., those suffering from cerebral palsy, muscle spasms, epilepsy, scoliosis), and (c) those with special learning disabilities (e.g., aphasic, dyslexic) and gifted.
The ocular pursuit measuring instrument used in the techniques described in my prior patent is used for educational purposes in evaluating and diagnosing an individual's ocular tracking ability. The examiner observes the moving eye and records the ability of the eye to follow a target without irregularity or jerkiness in eye movement. Then both eyes are tested together following a moving target.
Thus, the technique described in my prior patent utilizes the ocular pursuit measuring instrument to obtain a neurologically oriented objective examination for educational diagnosis, evaluation, and prescribed motor-perceptual training. Because the examiner observes the moving eye(s), the examiner is able to determine accurately and quickly where smooth eye movement is interrupted by jerkiness or inability to focus on a target. Some perimeters require the use of many items of equipment such as the use of lights, photographs, mirrors, and light beams. This ocular pursuit measuring instrument does not require any special equipment such as this.
Other advantages of the process of my prior patent are also apparent. There is no need for the examiner to communicate with the subject being examined other than to request the subject to follow the target with his eyes. Even very young subjects may be easily tested. The subjects do not have to be able to read in order to be tested in the process of such invention. Also, the subject does not operate the instrument. Further, there is no need for specially equipped rooms for conducting the examination. Training of the examiner would not be time-consuming. The expertise develops through experience and sensitivity of the examiner in observing eye movement.
By using the process of my prior patent for measuring ocular tracking ability, motor-perceptual training has been demonstrated to improve oculomotor ability in as few as 5.5 to 7.5 hours of treatment with results at or beyond the 0.01 level of statistical significance.
In my prior patent I described moving a target along the arcuate member for the subject to follow with his or her eyes. The person conducting the test typically moves the target (e.g., a pencil, or colored tip on the end of a pointer) along the arcuate member by holding the target with one hand in a manner such that the target is in close proximity to the arcuate member. Although such procedure can be used effectively, it does require that the person holding and moving the target be quite steady so as to avoid jerky and uneven movement of the target. Since a purpose of the ocular-pursuit measuring is to determine the point along the arcuate member where smooth eye movement is interrupted, any jerky or unsteady movement of the target during the testing can interfere with the test results. In other words, jerky movement of the target itself can interrupt smooth movement of the subject's eyes if done by an inexperienced individual or one who does not have a steady hand. The end result is that it would be possible for a false test score to be recorded.